


Apprentice (Tesla & Henry)

by Regalredstar



Series: Fathers and Sons [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Magnetic powers, Tesla reads X-men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola Tesla has some private admissions. Just don't tell Helen. Or Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice (Tesla & Henry)

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Sanctuary would I be writing fanfiction?

There are certain things that Nikola Tesla would never, ever admit to anyone. Chief among them is the fact that he misses James Watson. Not that he'd ever, ever tell Helen that. She would never stop carrying on about it.

Second, as much as he might complain about it Tesla in fact totally digs this Magneto thing. Yes he's seen X-men, read the comics even. Since the first issue. But don't tell Henry that. Stupid Wolf would never let him live it down.

That's the third thing. As much as Tesla hates to admit it, he actually likes the stupid, mangy mutt. The boy has that whole wide-eyed enthusiasm thing going. Not to mention that he totally hero worships Tesla, which of course Nikola can't help but think is totally justified. He is Nikola Tesla after all.

And then, well, there's also the fact that, as much as it pains Tesla to admit it, Henry is also fairly brilliant in his own right. Much what Tesla imagines his own child would be like if Helen would stop being so stubborn and just admit that she's in love with him already. He can only imagine what such an offspring would be like. Her beauty, his brilliance… ah bliss. But it's not to be. Henry is the closest he will ever get. John Druitt has made sure of that.

Not that it matters. For now he's got new toys to play with, a city to search for, and lots and lots of wine to drink. More than that he's got a willing apprentice to help him every step of the way. Oh yes, this is gonna be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a lot of fun to write. It mostly came into being because I had so much fun writing about Tesla in Hides, my Tesla/Druitt My Big Brother... story (to be posted on AO3 soon), that I wanted to do it again. Obviously they turned out very different. Whereas Hides was from Druitt's POV and showcased Tesla's kinder side, this story is more from Tesla's viewpoint and deals with the more abrasive elements of his personality. Still I think it turned out well, and gives a fairly accurate representation of Nikola Tesla.   
> As always ideas for more Father/Son relationships are welcomed and should be suggested in the comments.  
> Til Next time,  
> Regal  
> Up Next: Safe... For Now (Skinner/Mulder, X-Files)


End file.
